


Go Out with Me

by samoyed_triangle



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, College student Daniel, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, chef seongwoo, daniel pinning hard, dongho is daniel's older brother, just pure fluff, lots of fluff, most wanna one members worked for seongwoo, pastry seongwoo, persistent daniel, seongwoo is stubborn, seongwoo owned the shop, woojin is daniel's nephew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoyed_triangle/pseuds/samoyed_triangle
Summary: Daniel one day visit a bakery/cafe somewhere closed to his campus and was overwhelmed by the delicious pastries there. Slates Bakers & Cafes was the name of the shop. There, he unexpectedly met a person who he fell in love with without knowing who he is or what is he working there as. Until one of the co-workers there told him that he is the owner of the shop, that is known as Seongwoo.From that day, he kept coming just to see Seongwoo again and even taking along his nephew, Woojin with him. Also even asked Woojin to pass a small paper to Seongwoo.





	Go Out with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Once again, I post another story of my own hahaha. It's a one shot and just simply fun to read. I'm sorry for the typos/errors and spellings though. Please enjoy this and comments if you can :D

Daniel was groaning for the last 1 hour after he received calls from his older brother. He was not in a good mood because of the older Kang brother, Dongho. The reason why Dongho called him was because he needed Daniel to babysit his 6 years old son, Woojin since he's gonna go off to Jeju Island for some conference. 

Woojin's mother is also away also because of her job, in States which she left her son under his husband's care and now the job have been passed down to Daniel which really not something Daniel needed at the moment because of his hellish year.

Kang Daniel is a senior in his college and will graduate soon in perhaps in the next 6 more months. He had to endure the massive assignments going on here and there, extra hours classes and even juggle up his time for hin internship. He have not much free time and with being forced to look after his nephew, makes it worst. He's already not that orientated since he enter his senior year and now having to babysit? Well it's gonna be hell for him. Daniel is major in both arts and literature. It may sound easy but it's not since he's in his last year and he have lots of projects to go on.

He needed to relax, he needed to take some time off he have any right at that moment because he already agreed to look after his nephew in the next 1 month and damn that's long, for him of course. Dongho had specifically told him to stop by at his house later that evening to pick Woojin up which he will after his class.

Daniel still remember how his conversation with Dongho was like. Talking about Woojin.

_’Woojin have piano class every Wednesday and Friday at 10am, and he need to go the choir class on Saturday. Woojin doesn’t eat greens but he eat carrots, cauliflowers, tomatoes....’_

_’Hyung, I know. Can you stop talking right now. You said that you’ll be leaving the book you and noonim wrote about what he likes and don’t like and whatever classes he have, so I get it. Don’t worry I’ll take extra good care of him.’_

_’Yeah, I know you will and he’s excited to see you.’_

_'He does? Well, I miss the small guy too and excited to see him as well.' Not really though because it's stressing me out even more but he can't say that._

_'Yeah he does and please be good to him. He's pretty sensitive at times now that he's going to school and meeting new people and making new friends.'_

_'Don't you think that I'm sensitive too with you adding up your small kid to me and putting him under my care right now.Geez, hyung._

_'And I know that you are stressed out over your projects and internship but you're the only person or actually the only one who can reason with Woojin and tolerates the guy.'_

_Okay, maybe he is and usually Daniel don't really give much care when Woojin throwing tantrum at everyone or to himself because Woojin would always listen when Daniel starts to open his mouth just like how he listened so well to his father, Dongho. Guess the gene runs in the Kang family._

_'Yeah....it's alright hyung. I get it and will surely take good care of him like he's my own son. Promise. I'll see you later.'_

And thats how their conversation end. Daniel is still grumbling about what he's gonna do with Woojin will be sticking with him 24/7. He still have classes to attend to and intern to go, projects and assignments going on. He might have to bring Woojin along with him if he had no other choices.

”Fuck me and my life.” he dashed towards the cafe across campus. He needed some caffeine right now before he goes to pick Woojin up.

~

He usually don’t go to the cafe which is located just across his campus because he never did noticed them until recently. Jaehwan had pointed out that their coffee there are tasty and even the pastry goods are delicious which somehow making Daniel’s mouth water. He is a sucker for sugary treats and one of it would be bakery goods.

The cafe is more looking like a bakery shop since they named it Slates Bakers & Cafes. It was simple and somehow it made everyone who goes in be at peace and cool down with how they were simply decorated.

It’s does not look like the usual cafe Daniel had gone to which most of them are bright and colorful with lots of pictures, or flowers here and there with every single colors.

But not this particular bakery and cafe. It was very classic, simple, peace, calm, and not too flashy. It was somewhat very welcoming and the smell of coffee makes it feels like you're at home or just sitting by the fire place with your nice cup of hot coffee (shouldn't it be cocoa? haha)

Daniel stepped into the shop with the bell ringing as he walked in. It was very cozy is what Daniel first thought. He could stay here for the whole day but he just need to grab some coffee and went off to fetch Woojin. He walked up to the counter, eyeing the menus hanging above the counter. They don't use any electronic sort of board, but they are actually hand written. Using colourful chalks. That's something that most of the people haven't used in the 21st century. 

The owner must be someone that like simple and not too flashy things judging by the way the shop is decorated and how the atmosphere was so warm and cozy.  Daniel wait for his turn as he glance around the shop, admiring the place even more. Most of the customers there are people in their 20's or maybe 30's, and there is some couples around, teenagers and even elderly hanging around the place. He watches carefully at all of their faces and most of them expressed that they are enjoying the place, and some even talked about how the shop is so warm looking and really really cozy that they wished to take a nap there.

"Welcome to Slates Bakers and Cafes, how can I help you, sir?" Daniel was startled by the voice, he quickly turned his head to face the person behind the counter. 

The guy was tall and flashing a gummy smiles at him. Daniel thought this guy must be very young since he's sort of look like a giant baby. For him that is.

"Uhh, I'll have one Iced Americano and umm..." he go through the bakery display just at the side of the cashier. Wow, they were all so good and Daniel once again feels like his mouth is watering or maybe he's already drooling.

They are variety of cakes, breads, cookies, donuts, muffins, cupcakes, pies and even those macaroons. He didn't realized that the display was huge and not only was it a double tiers, it's actually four tiers full with the yummy, sugary treats and damn, he didn't noticed that on the other side of the counter also have the same looking display with more variety of goodie treats. Ohh god, he's gonna get in trouble if he orders a bunch of those.

The cashier waited for him to gave his order. Daniel can't get his mind on what he want. He would order one of each of the yummy delights if he wasn't going to the dentist and have his teeth checked every month. 

Daniel bits his lip without him realizing it. He couldn't decide. At least he was the only person who is in line right now, so he could take a moment longer on what to choose, and the cashier is very patience with him as the guy watched in amusement with Daniel gawking over both displays.

As he looked through all the food, a tall man walked out from the kitchen. The man still have his apron tied only on his waist and below and he was in his chef uniform. The guy noticed  on how Daniel is eyeing every single things in the food display, so he proceed to the cashier, tapping the boy's shoulder gently.

"A customer?" he asked the younger. The taller boy nods at him. 

"Looks like he's having trouble in what to choose."

The man in the chef uniform raised his brow and his lip slightly curved up on the side. "Suggest for him to get our special for today. That would probably help him."

The younger then snaps his fingers, and he was hitting his head. "Why didn't I think of that. Thanks hyung, will do that."

"Anytime. Now, I need to leave the shop for a short while. We're out of flour, so I have to run to the grocery shops to get some. Be back in few minutes. If you need any help, asked for Sungwoon, Jonghyun or Minki for help. Okay, Guanlin?"

The boy named, Guanlin nods his head. He watches as the other man leave the shop with a smile on his face as the man took another glance at the customer who still looking over the pastries.

~

"Sir, may I suggest that you go with our special of the day?"

Daniel looked up from where he was looking at and back to the cashier guy. "Ohh?" is what he managed to say.

"Yes, it's one of our best pastry." 

"Uhh, then okay." 

Guanlin nods his head and get the pastry he said. Daniel didn't see what it was since the cashier took it to the back of the counter and starts packing one for Daniel.

"Your Iced Americano." Daniel looked where the voice said and find a bleach blonde haired male holding up his Iced Americano. He thanked the blonde male and took the coffee from him, waiting still for the cashier and his pastry.

"Here you go." Guanlin punched in the cash register and Daniel hand over the money. 

"Have a nice day." with that Daniel left the cafe without looking at the person who walked in once he stepped out since he was busy with the paper bag containing the pastry he bought. The man smiled at Daniel as he watched how the guy was peeking in the paper bag.

~

Daniel was in heaven after he drank the coffee and ate the pastry he bought earlier as he sigh in satisfaction of it when he reached his brother's home. He had never tasted anything like that, and it was really extraordinary that someone could bake such tasty treats and the coffee, although it's nothing special, for Daniel it was damn good, it was very different than the one he had drank from other cafes and for now he love the one from the Slates Bakers & Cafes more. It's a win.

"You've been sighing for a while now."

The younger grins and Dongho cocked his eyerbrow, somewhat amused that his younger brother is looking very happy and in a very good mood.

”Yeah, I just found a nice cafe across my college, wonder why I never noticed or even go there to try their food. I mean, hyung you really need to check the shop, it’s practically food havens, all sorts of varieties of pastries is in that shop. Like totally everything.”

Dongho chuckles patting the younger on the head. “Right, well maybe after I came back from my work.”

”We can go together though. I probably gonna be their regular customer soon. Gosh, just by thinking about all other of those delicious bakery goods makes my mouth water.”

”Okay, alright maybe you can take Woojin there later. He’s getting ready now and then just straight away take him there again. Buy something for him.”

Daniel’s eyes twinkles at the thought oogling his eyes on those tasty goods later. Woojin walked in, he quicken his pace when he sees Daniel sitting by the couch.

”Uncle Danny!” He ran straight into Daniel’s arm. They boy giggles as Daniel ruffles the younger’s hair.

”Hey, kiddo. Ready to go?” Woojin nods his head, very excited to go with Daniel and hang out with his uncle. “Go say goodbye to your dad then.” 

He let the father and son have their moment, before they go their separate ways. “Bye, papa. Have a safe flight.” They wave goodbyes and walked their way out and Daniel already set his mind on the shop to buy or just maybe eat there with Woojin. Try every single things they have there if he wants to.

~

Okay, he was not expecting that someone would punch him in the stomach when he walked in the Slates Bakers & Cafes that time, only to find that he was gawking, eyes widen like a saucer, mouth agape at the man who is attending the pastry display right now. He was the most beautiful and most definitely handsome man that Daniel had ever seen before his very eyes. 

He couldn't take his eyes away from the man. He kept his eyes on how the man tap his finger on his chin like he was thinking through his head, eyes on the display. Daniel felt a tug on his hand and for once he doesn't even move or not even paying any attention on the person tugging his hand until he felt someone tapping him by the shoulder. He glance over after he was brought back to reality.

"Excuse me, can you move? You're holding the line." said the man pointing towards the front, empty space which only left Daniel and Woojin standing in the middle of the shop looking all akward. 

"Uhh, sorry. So sorry." Daniel moves to the front, sheepishly grinning at the man and scratching his neck out of embarassment. There he met the same cashier as before, and the guy was practically smiling back at him, remembering who he is.

"Ahh, Welcome to Slates Bakers & Cafes. What can I get for you, sir?" Guanlin politely asked like he always did, and he smile down at the young boy holding the older's hand, with his gummy smiles which ended up making Woojin giggling at him.

"Umm, just a quick question before I proceed with my order." Daniel said, leaning forward on the counter for a whisper, his eyes steals a glance over the handsome man, manning behind the pastry display.

"Anything, sir. What is it you want to ask about."

"What is the name of the pastry you gave to me earlier? Sorry, I was just curious to know since I've never ate somet-"

"Cinnamon Plum and Grape Brioche is what it called." 

Both Daniel and Guanlin turned their heads at the person saying it. The man with the handsome face. He was smiling at and Daniel felt like his heart just stop beating. 

"Thanks Jinyoung, you can go back and do whatever you are doing earlier. Sorry for disturbing you." the man pats on a young boy who goes by the name Jinyoung on the back before he closed the door and take a few steps to the cashier. Jinyoung had left behind the door, towards the kitchen.

"Sorry, what?" that is such a stupid thing to say Daniel. You're making yourself looking like a idiot in front of a freaking, godly, handsome creature.

"I said, its called Cinnamon Plum and Grape brioche. It's a type of bread but filled with plum and grape jam dusted with a cinnamon sugar on top it. Did you like it?" the man asked Daniel, expecting to hear what Daniel would say and what is his comment on it.

"I...I do. Really like it. It was very tasty, a little salty but the cinnamon sugar gives off the saltiness with the sweetness of it. Ohh not to mention that the bread was very soft and fluffy, and easy to eat and digest." 

The man was impressed by how Daniel talk through about his pastry. A good comment and review. He will surely remark that in his book.

"Well, glad you enjoy it. Anyway, Guanlin will take your order now because you're holding up the line again, now with more angry customer rather than the happy ones." the man pointed out which Daniel follow and look over his shoulder only to find lots of angry, impatience eyes staring dagger at him for taking his sweet time with his stupid question. The man behind him was getting impatient by every seconds and Daniel didn't wish to push the man's button any longer. He turned to find that the man had disappear. 

Disappointment evidence in his face, he does realized that they had already open up another two queue line with two other staff manning the cash register.

"It's the peak hours. Our returning customers would always come at this time around so some of them that you've been holding up is them. So, better give your order, sir." Guanlin smile didn't waver as he whisper at Daniel to give out his order. Daniel goes along and place his order and Woojin's. He pay for them and goes to the waiting area, eyes looking at the door and also all around the cafe to see where the handsome man had gone to. He wanted to know who he is and get his number if he could.

~

The next few days later, Daniel kept on coming back to the shop and somehow he had became friend with the cashier boy which he just recently found out his name was Guanlin and so Daniel introduce himself too as it's a manner.

Daniel will usually asked Guanlin to suprised him with their menu of the day and even coffee of the day, and well all of it had never disappoint him. Every single dishes, coffee, even tea and their bakery goodness is all so delicious and Daniel's heart would soar sky high with every single bite and sips of his coffee or tea.

Damn they were all that good even though some of them he had tasted before from other shops but none of them can beat from the Slates Bakers and Cafes. He give 10/10 for their menu and even a big bloody golden star if he would.

Those days, Daniel would either be alone , or with Woojin or sometime with his friends and automatically when he steps in, his eyes will go into autopilot and start searching for the man from few days ago. He hadn't seen him since their first encounter and Daniel is getting impatient, and anxious when he didn't see the man.

Without him knowing, he was emanating his distress physically which his friends could easily see. Even Guanlin sees it from his shoulder sagged and face fallen in sadness and disappointment, and lips curved downward for the past few days.

"What is wrong with you Daniel. You have been sighing for the nth time since we walked into this shop." Jisung, his bestfriend and his senior who graduated last year speak up, snapping his fingers infront of Daniel's face to get his attention. Eyes showing concern at the younger boy.

"Ohh, nothing hyung. Don't mind me, I'm just....stressed out with my project." he lied to Jisung, for once he just lied because honestly he can't say that he was looking for a man working in the cafe they are currently in and have been expecting to meet him again but they didn't since the man was nowhere to be seen or heard from. He didn't dare to ask Guanlin because he doesn't want to weird out the boy by asking. So Daniel settles with keeping it to himself and decided to just wait and maybe he would show up.

"That bad?" Jisung asked concerned laced in his voice, eyes furrowing at Daniel.

"Yeah...I'm graduating soon so they have been throwing lots of projects for us to get it done within weeks and boy none of them are easy. And not to mention I have to worry about my internship as well. God, they need to have some mercy on us." he ran his hand up his face. Okay, maybe half of it was not a lie and it was true. Daniel is very stressed up and not able to see the man again is making it worst than ever. He might think that he have met with a person who could like his life up a little and steal away some of the stress off his shoulder.

"If you need help, you know you can always come and find me. We've been studying the same thing and only last year I leave the place so my head are still fresh with all the studies we've been going through. Alright, Daniel?"

The younger nods as he glance up again to see the man but then sigh when he didn't, and continue with his food and drink.

~

"Uncle Danny~ Can we go to that bakery we've been to a few times. I want their Banana Choc Shake so bad. It was very tasty and Uncle Woon make the best Banana Choc Shake!" Woojin expanded his arm wide open, showing how much he loves the shakes from Slates Bakers & Cafes.

Daniel chuckles, ruffling the boy's hair instead. They walked there hand in hand. Daniel had just finished with his intership that day. It was hell and it's 6 pm for fuck sake. The internship was giving him hell through the whole day and supposedly he should finished up at 2 and not 6. He's gonna bring hell down on his saddistic, sick boss for using him all the while. Well not only him, even his colleagues were being used for the whole Satanic day.

He need the caffeine and thank you Woojin for suggesting on his already favorite cafe of all time.

"Welcome! Ohh, hey Daniel hyung. Haven't seen you in a while now. Busy with your internship?" Guanlin bow as it his routine when he's working. Even if Daniel have become friends with him, Sungwoon, Jonghyun and Minki they still need to be professional and welcomed him like a they always did. 

Daniel groan, snapping his neck left and right trying to ease up the stiffness. "Don't remind me of that, Guanlin ah."

Guanlin chuckles and then saying hi to Woojin. "Okay, so you'll be taking the usual? Special drink and special menu of the day again?"

"Yeah, and oh Woojin wants the Banana Choc Shake that Sungwoon hyung always did."

 The said man show himself when he heard his name was called. "Ohh, Woojinie and Daniel is here. One Banana Choc Shake special for Woojin coming right up~" he chirped as he proceed his way to the kitchen to get the drink ready.

Jonghyun and Minki was attending to other customer. It's not like they are the only waiters working in that shop, some of them Daniel didn't even care to find out or interested to know. Just some he knows, a young boy with small head named Jinyoung who usually stays in the kitchen and rarely at the front part of the shop along with another small headed boy, Daehwi also either in the kitchen or sometime will be call out to man the cash register. Then few young girls who work as the waitress and sometime brewing the coffee behind the counter. He also noticed some of the regular customers coming in and out of the shop like he did was also their friends, which he recently or overheard goes by the name Minhyun, Aron and Taehyun. Those three would always visit and hang out by the shop, chatting away with everyone in the shop.

And until today, Daniel haven't seen the man he spoke once before at all. Did he quit and move away, who is he and how did he know the pastry he talked about so much is all the questions Daniel wanted to ask to one of them there but he stop and just brushed them off. It's been a month and maybe he was delusional on that guy and maybe he's the reason behind the man appearing but the disappearing and Daniel was so sure that he was not real, but Guanlin did talked to him and so does Jinyoung. He couldn't have been an illusion.

He thanked one of the waitress after she had placed his order on the table and backs away to continue with her own and then Sungwoon popped out of the kitchen with Woojin's favorite shake, dancing and swaying around as he waltz across the room and placed it on the table. He helped Woojin to stand up and take a sip of his drink and smiles widely when Woojin squeals, delighted by the taste. Satisfied, he proceed to his work once again.

In the midst of his thought, the front door chimed when a man walked in, shredding off his coat as he walked in, greeting the customers that he have known for so long and even greeting his friends. They all welcomed him with a big hug and Taehyun proceeded by giving him a headlock and with his knuckle he ruffles the man's hair. 

"Get off, Taehyun. Yah, it hurts so let go. Yah, yah!"

At the last 'Yah', Daniel snapped out of his thought and turned to the voice and the commotions. His eyes went wide as big as a saucer when the man he have been looking and waiting for the whole month, decided to show up and is currently struggling to get out from the shorter man headlock. 

_It's really him!! He's not a fake! He's real and I knew it! I'm not crazy, oh thank god._

Daniel couldn't contained how happy he was when he gets to see the man again. Bruh, he was so obviously whipped over the guy even though he don't know who he is and his name and everything else about the man. But it is more than enough to see him standing with the group of friends surrounding him.

Taehyun eventually let go and keep on messing the man's hair. They were all congratulating him and all, which made Daniel grew curious to know what they are talking about. His eyes follow the man when he walked towards the counter, shaking hands like a bestfriend way to Guanlin, Jinyoung and Daehwi who walked out of the kitchen just to welcome the man back.

"So, what should we call you then? Sous chef or Elite Chef? Or just the plain Pastry Chef?" 

"Dude, no need to call me that. It's sounded so weird when you said that, so stop."

Taehyun frowned and gave the man another headlock after the guy snorts at him.

"Okay, stop.....Yah, Noh Taehyun!! I swear you're gonna kill me one of these days."

"I would have did it when we first become friend if I don't like you."

"Ughh, that's too corny..."

The man yelped when Taehyun tighten his headlock, making the guy to smack hard on his arm.

"Okay! Okay! I yield...fuck you Taehyun."

Taehyun smiles in satisfaction and let the man go, he coughs and groans as he ran his long, thin fingers along his neck. Yeah, Daniel is basically staring at the guy at the moment. He couldn't care less if they see him doing so or if the other customers there calling him a weirdo or something. He decide to just watched the man from where he is seated with Woojin drinking over his shake. He will try to approach the man tomorrow. He have too.

~

The next day, as he planned and promised himself to speak with the man again, Daniel find himself cowering in one of the table there with Woojin humming along the music that's been playing inside the shop. His legs were dangling on air, swaying around. The boy was busy with coloring his book and switch around playing with Daniel's phone when he starts to get bored.

How should I approach him? Should I just go there and say 'Hey handsome, let's go out for a date.' or 'Hey, the name Kang Daniel and I wish to date you.' or 'What's up brother! Will you go out with me?' Ahh I sounded so stupid and too girly when I'm not even a girl! Damn why is it so hard to talk to him. We'd talked...a month ago....about the pastry and nothing else....so. This is harder than I thought....

He groaned in frustration with his own shyness, ruffling his hair making it a mess. He keeps on looking at the man who kept on walking in and out of the kitchen wearing his casual attires rather than his work uniform which Daniel found out from their loud conversationg yesterday that the man is working as a chef here. 

He was really brave to not go with his uniform while he's working but only putting on the apron on his waist.

While he was thinking of way to approach the man, he got an idea. Daniel looked at his nephew for a short while. Why didn't he think about it earlier! He can just ask for Woojin's help. So then Daniel quickly fished a small notepad from his back and a pen. He write something down before he tear the paper away and folded it carefully.

He tap his nephew's shoulder, getting the attention on him.

"Woojin, can you pass this note to that man over there. Tell him that a handsome man wants to know him."

"Okay." Woojin jumped down of his chair, but before he could walked towards the man, he felt his hand being held, slowly turning his head back to his uncle.

"But, don't tell him who sent you okay."

He nods and resume skipping to the man behind the counter.

"Excuse me mister." Woojin calls out, trying to get the man's attention. He stood a bit farther away from the counter since he was short and small.

The man turned to find who ever was calling for him until his eyes landed on Woojin. His face lighten up with a soft smile. The man leaned himself onto the counter, down on Woojin.

"Can I help you with anything, kiddo?"

"Uhh, here. A note for you."

The man raised a brow looking at the note in the boy's hand. "May I know who is this from?" he asked, slowly strecthing his hand out to take it.

Woojin was contemplating whether he should tell or not to tell. He bits his lower lips. Once the man took the note away from him, Woojin turned and pointed his finger at his uncle, which made his uncle facepalm in embarassment.

"My uncle."

The man lifted up is head and follows the trail of the boy's finger who is still pointing at the direction of a man sporting a somewhat dirty silver hair sort of color, facepalming and was hiding himself in his leather jacket.

He didn't tear his gazed away from the man, until the boy skipped back to the guy and once the boy reached the table, the man popped his head out from between the jacket. Ears was painted with deep scarlet and some tinted hues of pink flashed across the man.

_Didn't I told you not to tell him who sent you! Woojinie!_

He heard the man scolding the boy, and for a short moment their eyes met when the guy accidentally lift his head up and looked at the man standing behind the counter.

It was a bold move.

~

Daniel was too immersed in his book and ears plugged with his mp3 to even noticed someone was standing infront of him. He jumped when a hand suddenly creep over his shoulder, almost making his heart stop at the sudden touch. Daniel was about to fell of his chair too when he looked up to meet with the man he's having a major, huge crush on. Standing there looking down on him with a smirk.

"Here, your paper from yesterday. The name is Seongwoo. Ong Seongwoo by the way and yes the one and only Ong and not Hong or Gong or Oong or Song but Ong." 

Daniel shakily took the paper from the man, now knowing he is called Seongwoo. Seongwoo only smiles at him before he leaves him be in confusion.

The paper he wrote yesterday was asking what his name is and well, asking if he would like to go out on a date with him. So Daniel quickly unfold it and frown at the answer. 

**NO.**

Seongwoo had circled over the word and even doodling a smirking emoji on it. Daniel then shot up his head and see that Seongwoo was looking at him, arm crossed over his chest and was leaning by the counter with a playful smirk. 

Somehow, this guy is playing hard to get. Oh well, Daniel is not gonna stop and keep on trying until Seongwoo agrees to go out with him. Because honestly, it doesn't seem like Seongwoo is rejecting him properly plus it's not even verbally just using a paper and a pen. 

So, Daniel will try harder and will keep on asking until he agree.

~

Few days after Daniel got the answer, he went on to court Seongwoo each time he pay the shop a visit. By then, Seongwoo had learnt his name and they sometime exchange some small talk either about the food or the drinks and that's it, because Seongwoo is very busy with his work and Daniel still didn't know Seongwoo is the owner of the shop.

Some of Seongwoo's friends and the staff there had noticed how Daniel keep coming to the shop and starts flirting with Seongwoo every now and then, using every methods he could to get the man to agree and go out with him but Seongwoo would always refused or just simply shot him down, not giving Daniel any other chances but Seongwoo didn't really mind and enjoy watching Daniel keep on coming back and give out some cheesy pick up line.

One time Seongwoo was curious about Daniel that he went to approached the guy when he one day find him sitting in his cafe, with a cup of Hazelnut Latte and books scattered over the table and Daniel was nosing into the book, too fixated at whatever books he was reading. Seongwoo sat across the man, eyeing him until Daniel felt someone is staring so he lifted up his head and was startled when Seongwoo was sitting across of him and is staring at him. He blushed by the man's handsome face.

Seongwoo smirk by the way Daniel's face started to get dusted with light shades of pink whenever he was closed by or whenever he was just looking at Daniel. He was amused how much effect he have on Daniel.

"What are you reading?" he finally spoke after sometime.

"Oh uhhh literature...It's about literature. I have an upcoming assignment and I need to get a good score for it. So...yeap." Daniel explained sheepishly as he continue with his book. Face still pink but it slowly reducing.

Seongwoo raised his brow, "You're still in school?"

It's Daniel turn to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, in my last year. Why? You don't like younger man are you?" Daniel smirk playfully.

Seongwoo snorts and crossed his arm while he leaned back into his chair, "No, I'm just..curious. Since you always came with a book but rarely read them but today my curiosity just beat me to it so I decided to ask. Well, you are younger than me and I have no problem with that. I'm not saying that I agree to go out on a date with you alright. It's still a no." he quickly added when Seongwoo sees Daniel's face lit up after he said he didn't mind younger man, successfully making the younger's face fell and pouted at him, which was cute.

"And I thought my luck just kicked in. Anyway, how old are you anyway. Since you said you're older, so now I'm the curious one to know more about you. Should I call you hyung now or just Seongwoo?"

"I'm older so you should call me with hyung since I love to be respected when it comes from someone younger than me."

"Alright, hyung. Now, how old are you? I'm gonna be 23 by this December."

"Ahh, so meaning you're still 22 then. 25. I'm 25 years old, or should I say going to be 25 by this August."

"Which technically makes you 24 years old still then. Okay, you are 2 years older than me. Not much different anyway." Daniel shrugs and he was happy to finally find out his age. He doesn't mind if Seongwoo was younger or maybe even older than he looks like or his age is because he will make sure that Seongwoo will say yes to him soon and make him his after that. By making him his is asking the older to be his boyfriend and not in that sort of dirty minded way people would always think of. Sheesh, he's not a pervert and he will give time for his partner, and when the right time comes only then Daniel and soon Seongwoo will proceed into the next step in their relationship. Right now, he is focusing on getting Seongwoo to say yes and that is what important.

Seongwoo stood up and gave Daniel a pat before he leave, wishing him 'himnae' and 'hwaiting', as he disappear behind the door to the kitchen. Daniel once again blushed at the light touch Seongwoo gave him.

~

The following week, Daniel haven't stopped by the cafe much because of his classes and class project and assignment overlapping on top of each other making the guy's schedule all packed through out the week, he only come around the closing time just to get his cup of coffee which by now most of the worker have known about. It's either going to be an Americano, Hazelnut Latte or Vanilla Latte. Some of the time when Daniel is too lazy to order or say what he want, he will asked for the special coffee of the day.

"What will it be?"

Daniel was dead tired by the time, he looked at Minki with a droopy eyes, they were getting heavy but he need his cup of coffee even though it's 9 pm and they are almost closing and he should just go home and sleep. Thank god Jisung had offer himself to fetch Woojin from the daycare and will keep him at his own place until Daniel's busy week end.

"The usual.." he deadpan. Minki hissed at Daniel's so dead looking face.

"You're a mess. Almost looking like a walking zombie that just awaken from the grave. Americano then?"

Daniel didn't have the energy to retorts the older back and could only nod. He fished out for his money and was about to hand Minki the paper when he felt someone stopping him. A slender hand holding his own by the wrist. Daniel looked at the person, and suddenly he felt like all the sleepiness just left him by then.

"Put the bill under my tab." Seongwoo said, smiling at Daniel who is currently puzzled, shocked and perhaps happy? 

"Wait...no. Why do you need to pay for my drink. No, it's okay and I'm paying."

"No need, I'll pay."

"I said I'll pay, hyung. I don't like it when I owe someone, so let me..." Seongwoo cut him off with a low growl which straight away shut Daniel's mouth from talking.

"I said I'll pay and thats final, Daniel. I insist so go home and rest. You look like you're about to collapse any moment now. So go. Make it quick Jonghyun." Seongwoo gave out his order and Jonghyun quickly make the drink without haste. Minki just simply smirk knowingly at the two men infront of him, amused but he did put the bill under Seongwoo's name when the latter gave him a glare.

"Your Americano is ready! Here you go, Daniel. Good night and rest well." Jonghyun said, handing over the drink before he proceed to help Sungwoon with cleaning up the shops, and arranging the chairs, mopping the floor and so on. Minki starts to close the counter and took the money out to count them. Guanlin was one of them who is manning another cash register as well so he did the same like Minki did.

They all starts with their closing, even from behind the door Daniel could hear them washing the remaining dishes and taking out the trash.

Seongwoo let go of Daniel's hand and was about to turn on his heel and leave when Daniel grab on his wrist, making him to look back at Daniel.

"T...thank you. I...I owe you." why did he have to stutter like that. He couldn't look at the older's face.

Seongwoo's lip curved into a soft smile and ruffles Daniel's hair resulting in Daniel whining for messing up his hair when it's already that messy.

"No problem, and no you don't owe me anything. So, get going and sleep well. You need to rest. Good night." 

Daniel was left there confused by how kind and sweet Seongwoo was and even wishing him goodnight and pay for his drink. He is such a boyfriend material who every men and women wished for. Seongwoo looks like he just walked out of a comic book.

"Well, you're very lucky Daniel. Seongwoo never pay somebody else bills." Daniel snapped and turn to look at Minki, smirking at him.

"Why did you say that?" he asked confused in which Minki just snorted at him.

"He never pay for anyone except for someone he likes or care about. And I guess you just made into the list. Seongwoo's list of people he cares are only consist of his parent, his noona and a dongsaeng he is closed to, but he just added you in his list. Congrats!"

Daniel was now smiling so brightly and Minki was complaining about how blinding it looks like and told him to stop at the same time he cackles in amusement. At that time Daniel know that he still have a chance for Seongwoo, thanks to Minki telling him about the list. Daniel feels greedy all of a sudden. Seongwoo care for him although the older didn't show it.

~

The following day, Daniel's head is currently fixed on a replay mode. Yesterday before he left the cafe, Minki had stopped for to tell him something which really made him shocked until today.

One more thing that you need to know about Seongwoo that he owned this shop. Everything in the menu and on the cake display is his own idea and recipes.

Ong Seongwoo is one of the best pastry chef of all time and Daniel never knew that at all ever since he became friends with the older. How could he not know that when Seongwoo's name had been in several cooking magazine, and even having his own book of recipes in every book store and they were very popular by the ladies. Not to mention he'd model for a magazine before as one of the best pastry chef in South Korea and even across other countries too. Seongwoo had go through few interviews, talking about his success and even guest in one of a cooking program which was a big hit after he guested.

Damn! I should have known him by then! 

He have decided that he's gonna be more open and try his best to get a date from Seongwoo. Now he feels very giddy and kind of obsessive over Seongwoo now that he know that the man is popular and have lots of admirer lining to get him, but at least one thing he didn't need to worry about is that Seongwoo is a guy who don't easily give in or fall for anyone. He often found the man reject a confession right in the middle of the cafe and with his soft smile, he politely rejects them.

He's mine. Nobody else can have him.

Daniel walked up to the older after he stepped into the cafe, easily recognize the man standing close to the counter, head tilted up on the hanging board written with all their menus. Daniel was in dazed by the man, even when he's kept on his thinking face, the man was practically a freaking beauty and not to mention (which Daniel just found out after he was staring at Seongwoo for minutes now) the constellation moles he have on his cheek is the extra bonus for making him even more dazzling.

"Daniel, you're staring at me for a long time now. Do you need something? It's creepy in a cute way." 

The younger snapped out of his dazed when he realized he just stared at the man in a very close distance. Like what the fuck is he doing! He blushed by that, flailing his hand here and there before he calm himself.

"I'm sorry." Daniel apologize.

"It's fine." 

Ahh, there it is again. Seongwoo's dazzling smiles! Dammit! Daniel couldn't think straight and just blurted out what he wanted to say successfully making the older blushed and taken aback by him but quickly regain his calm composure.

"Please, go out with me. One single date."

"No."

"Oh come on. I've been coming here almost everyday just to see you."

"So, it's not my problem, boy."

"Please don't call me that. I'm practically two years younger than you."

"And that still makes me think that you're a boy, boy."

"Seongwoo hyung~"

"I said no, Daniel."

Seongwoo left after that, leaving the sulky and pouty Daniel standing by the counter as he walked to the kitchen. Only then after he was out of Daniel's eyes, he bursted into a fit of laughter, drawing attention of Jinyoung, Daehwi and a new employed staff, Samuel. They all stared at their laughing boss, puzzled written all over their faces and they keep on exchanging glances at each other.

"Hyung, is everything okay?" Daehwi approached the older, he panicked when Seongwoo suddenly collapsed to the ground, kneeling as he clutched on his stomach still laughing.

Jinyoung and Samuel already standing around him as well, with Daehwi crouching down infront of Seongwoo. The older wiped away a single tear by the end of his eyes, small laughs escape his mouth. He waves his hand around.

"I...I'm fine.. Don't mind...me. Fuuuuhhh, sorry. Something very....funny just come across....my mind."

They all nods their head but still not fully believe in Seongwoo's word but the older dismiss them, telling him to just forget about it and they continue with their work.

When he was left alone, Seongwoo stood up and the smiles on his face maintained.

It's so cute to see him sulked like that. He's too cute. I better keep on teasing him just to see him sulk and pout. Don't worry, dear Daniel. I'll say yes soon.

Seongwoo couldn't resist Daniel at all. He tried his best to put up on his act, trying to be calm and collected as he can, everyday when Daniel came and starts throwing his cheesy pick up line and flirts with him. Seongwoo really like him, but he won't admit it yet while he is having fun in teasing the younger and watched him sulked whenever he rejects him. So Seongwoo will keep on teasing until later, so right now he's gonna keep teasing the boy.

~

It keeps on going even on the next day Daniel came in. Boy, he won't give up and Seongwoo enjoy it so much, getting all the attention from Daniel.

"God you're so persistent aren't you?"

"Yeap, and I'm not gonna give up until you say yes on me taking you out on a date."

"Well then, keep trying."

"I will, and I'll show you."

"I hope you could. Try harder perhaps, hmm?"

"Ohh, will do my very best and I'm surely gonna take you out."

"Ooohhh, I would like to see you try. Will be waiting then."

"I accept your challenge!!"

"Good then, good luck. Hopefully I will accept in which....never."

"Ohh, don't be so cocky hyung. You'll gonna regret saying that."

"Maybe I will and maybe I will not."

Daniel was all fired up as he dashed out of the cafe after he bought a cake for Woojin. Everyone in the area was shocked when Daniel yells out, **"I'M GONNA MAKE ONG SEONGWOO SAY YES TO ME ON TAKING HIM OUT ON A DATE!"**  and he ran toward his campus.

Seongwoo blushed by the sudden outburst especially now everyone was looking at him, even all his customers did too. He's gonna skewer the boy later for embarassing him infront of the whole crowd of people.

Minhyun approached him as he laugh after he heard the loud confession from Daniel. Even Aron and Taehyun went closer to the red faced Seongwoo

"You're torturing the kid, Seongwoo ah. Just say yes already. I've never seen someone that persistent and never gave up on trying to win your heart. He's a good kid as far I see him. Daniel will probably be the best one out of the other guy you've dated before."

"Yeah, which most of your dates ended up falling into the drain after.....few dates and never get into the best part yet."

"You're horrible in keeping your relationships but I hope with the boy that just confessed to you in public and to everyone will be the one. The guy that you'll gonna live until you grow old to.

Seongwoo listened to Minhyun, Aron and Taehyun like a good kid. They were right about him being bad in keeping his relationship steady because he's not ready to fully commit himself to someone yet, let alone kiss them! Yeah, he's a virgin in every aspect in dating. No kissing yet, no sex yet and whatever else there is in being into a relationship. He hold hands and hug before but those are nothing. Seongwoo may seems like he would easily let himself in and get himself laid but nope, he's so bad at those.

He sigh heavily, "I know but I don't want to tie him down just yet."

Aron raised his brow, "And why is that? He's a good kid."

"Yes he is a good kid, very good and I don't think I am suitable for him. But that's not the reason. He's gonna graduate soon and I plan on saying yes once he finally graduated and not having to worry about missing his class or his assignments, projects, internship. That's why."

They all were very amazed and proud of him. Seongwoo is very thoughtful and worried for Daniel. He rather let Daniel think about his studies first rather than them going on dates and got drown into their love and making Daniel fail in his final exams. He want Daniel to give all his attentions in his studies and only then, after Daniel succeeded and graduated he'll say yes to their date.

"I never thought that you can be this thoughtful, Seongwoo. It's so not you but there is tiny bit of it that sounded like you."

"Thanks, I don't know if that is a compliment or an insult but whatever."

Either way, Seongwoo will say yes in the future.

~

"What?" Daniel asked again. He wasn't sure if he heard Seongwoo right at the first. Daniel came today to say that he's gonna stop visiting because his exam is starting and it's gonna determine his future and he wouldn't want any distraction to go against him if he keeps coming to Seongwoo's cafe because the older is his biggest distraction of all time, so he can't afford to get distracted by him. 

"I said, I'll date you once you graduate."

Again, Daniel was confused and also he was so sure that Seongwoo must have hit his head or something because he thinks he heard him say that he'll date him after he graduate which will be next month.

Seongwoo waves his hand infront of the younger's face when he didn't get any respond from him. 

"Are you even listening?" a single loud snap from his fingers woke Daniel from his thoughts.

"Did you just say that....you'll date me....after my graduation?" he is making sure that Seongwoo did say that so Daniel repeats what the man just said to him.

Seongwoo nods his head, he was very sure and he never lie about anything, only if in need of saving his own ass from some crazy paparazzi or interviews that he'll lie to them.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really...really?"

"Yes, really really."

"Really really really 100 percent sure that you...."

"Daniel, stop. I'm not gonna say it again."

Seongwoo quacked when Daniel pulled him forward for a hug, crushing him with the younger's strong arms. 

"Daniel...I can't breathe..." he was blushing at the thought when they hugged right in the middle of his cafe and everyone was staring at them, eyes widen in shocked. Daniel was flashing his thousand watt smile that make everyone there go blind because of it. Extremely blinding.

They pulled away when a something smashed into the floor, sounded like a couples of cups broken into pieces. They both looked at the counter after they pulled apart. Sungwoon has his mouth half agape by the sight and Minki who was holding a tray of cups which looks like coffees and teas for the customer that is now broken to hundreds of pieces on the floor was pointing his finger and mouth slightly open like he was about to say something but nothing audible comes out of it. Jonghyun gasped and then hissed when he burnt his hand from the coffee machines, when he accidentally switched on the hot steamer when his hand is still resting under it. Seongwoo heard him cursed a soft 'fuck!' after that.

Guanlin was taking pictures and then he was giggling over his phone, like he was texting someone or post it into his social media. Privacy was thrown out of the window now, well it's not really that private when they practically hug infront of everybody.

Seongwoo squeak when Daniel's hand found his way on both his cheeks and forcefully turned his head to face him which Seongwoo is sure that he just heard his neck snap by the mere force.

"I'm gonna make sure you keep that promise, hyung."

"Well, I promise you that you don't need to worry and I won't go anywhere."

"Promise me."

Seongwoo sigh and holds out his pinky. Daniel blink before he link his own with the older's, giving a tight pinky promise.

"I promise. Cross my heart so go and graduate yourself."

Daniel grins and nods his head. He said that he didn't need any distraction whatsoever when it comes to Seongwoo, well....screw that. He's gonna be distracted anyway after Seongwoo just told him that he'd say yes to dating him after he graduate and Daniel can't wait.

~

The next month comes, Daniel is now dressed in his graduation robe, holding a bouquet of roses and his graduation scrolls. He's finally graduated and now a free man from all the assignments and classes. His parents took lots of picture of him and told him to posed all sorts of style. Then he goes to his friends and took photos with them, acting all funky and crazy, posing in every weird, cool, sexy, funky styles.

While he was focusing on the camera, his eyes caught a glance on a familiar guy, holding a bouquet and was dressed in a stunningly, expensive looking suit. The man himself is equally stunning and handsome as he smiles at Daniel.

"Be right back.." Daniel excused himself and ran towards the man, he ignore his friends calling for him and asking where is he going. Jisung watched him approaching the man and he immediately smile and shake his head. He knows who the man is and why he's here. 

Typical lovebirds is what crosses Jisung's mind when he sees Daniel dragging the man away, from all the crowds.

Seongwoo found himself being pinned on the wall. He was trapped when Daniel place both his hand on both sides of his head, trapping him and cuts all excess or a hole to let him escape if he needed to but Seongwoo didn't need that. He know what he want and why Daniel is pinning him.

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Seongwoo hyung."

"I'm not, and you have to be clear and specific on what I need to say."

"Say that you'll go out on a date with me."

"Is that really what I had promised you?"

"Hyung.."

"What?"

"Don't play with me..."

"I'm not playing anything."

"Then say it. Like you mean it."

"Okay, okay. You're very persistent."

"I am, now say it."

"Daniel, I would like to go on a date with you. There happy n....eeepp!!"

Seongwoo squeak when Daniel leans in and starts kissing him square on the mouth, pinning him even more into the wall when Daniel pressed their body together, not wanting any gap to be presence between them. He quickly melted into the kiss and then he was kissing Daniel back. They broke apart when they felt like they needed some air after their intimate, steamy kiss. 

"You're mine now, Seongwoo hyung. There is no way I'm gonna let you go after a single date."

"Oh, I'm looking forward to it, Daniel and trust me, I too don't want it to end after our first date. I want to see how far can we go in our relationship."

"So far, hyung. So very far and deep too, if you want it to be."

"Eww, we are not talking about that right now. You just ruined the moment."

"No I'm not and I know you're thinking about it too, so don't deny it."

"So what if I did, it's still not happening anytime soon. Now stop talking and kiss me again, you big puppy."

"Your wish is my command, baby."

They continue with their kiss and after that they ended up going on their first official date, Seongwoo's treat since Daniel just graduated and he wanted to treat the younger on something special. Of course, you can't forget about a romantic dinner in a fancy 5 star restaurant on their first date and Daniel was too damn happy about it.

He had spent lots of time trying to court the man and in result, the man finally said yes to him after months of flirting, pinning and courting. He can now proudly call the guy his boyfriend and perhaps later in the future, husband.


End file.
